Try and Hear Me
by PhylanceSimons
Summary: Talking. Speaking. Laughing. Imagine all of those things being torn away from you, and where would you be? For Aldrich, he ended up in a hospital, in which he despises, and is now being treated by Dr. Augustus Vargas. He sees no upside to his situation, but Dr. Vargas just might change his mind. A RoGer (Rome x Germania) story 'cause I love them to pieces! Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The name's Phylance and welcome to my newest story! This is going to be about Augustus Vargas (Ancient Rome) trying to help Aldrich Beilachmidt (Germania) with hysterical aphonia, and if you don't know what that is, it will be explained later! I got this idea from a doujinshi I read, that I can't find any more ., and just thought of Germania having this disorder because it fit him so well. **

**However, I will say that I will tweak the disease a bit. The cure for it is mainly through hypnosis, which I think is kind of lame, so I'm going to change it 'cause I can! There are other methods to cure the disorder, which will be explained later. I won't tell you what I'm changing it to because you'll just have to read and find out :P I know that some of you don't actually care if I got the functional disease wrong, but I'm just putting this out there just in case there are people who know this disorder and point it out that this is wrong and stuff.**

**And a little warning: there will be_ some_ medical terms that you don't know ('cause sure as hell I didn't know them) and/or might be confusing! **

**Also note that I don't own Germania and Rome, cause if I did then they would still be around today XD**

**Enjoy~! **

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~

"Well aren't you the cutest thing!" Dr. Vargas commented.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the nurses!" the blond haired nurse giggled.

"No. Only to the cute ones," the brunet smiled. The doctor continued to flirt with the nurse as she giggled like a teenager. Patients and workers passed the two, minding their own business, for this was nothing new to them. A doctor from another room called out the nurses name, which Augustus already forgot, and she left his side with a 'sorry' and a wave of her hand.

Vargas stood in the blinding white hallway alone for a few seconds, thinking of nothing, before he began to walk down the hall aimlessly. He shoved his hands in his pristine white lab coat and sighed as he began to walk.

Dr. Augustus Caesar Vargas loved his job, really he did and it paid well, but it was dreadfully boring, especially now. He envied the other doctors and nurses because they actually got to _do_ something besides waiting around for their next job. Dr. Vargas was a psychiatrist, top and only at this small town hospital and not many people need a psychiatrist now-a-days. People were mentally stable and with the few people who weren't and came in for help were cured fairly quickly. Augustus _was_ the best in his field.

To kill time, the doctor decided to roam (A/N: Ba da chhhh! If anyone got that) the halls until he struck up a conversation with someone or found a pretty girl to hit on. Today, he had a feeling it was going to be one of those days where he didn't do a thing all day. He could do some paper work, sure, but then what would his assistant be for? All he had to do was sign stuff occasionally and that was it, everything else would be for them. But he was so bored right now he was tempted to actually take over that job for a bit.

Although he was proven wrong for another doctor called out to him, "Dr. Vargas!"

Augustus stopped and turned around to see another man in a lab coat jog toward him. The Roman man put on a smile and replied cheerfully, "Hi, what do you need?"

"Well, something to kill your boredom, that's for sure," the other man smiled. He handed Dr. Vargas a manila folder with some paper work in it with a smile as he continued, "We got a new patient today. He's got hysterical aphonia."

"Hysterical aphonia?" Dr. Vargas repeated in shock. He's only read about it but has never seen or heard anyone with the rare disorder. It was a functional disorder that left one mute. It was caused by the mix of emotional distress and an extreme amount of yelling leaving the vocal cords paralyzed. Only a physiatrist, like Augustus, could cure this. Well, that and sending a shock to the external larynx and that's never fun.

"Yeah, but I'd be careful if I were you. The patient isn't the nicest." And with that, the other doctor walked back to where he came from. Augustus didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant by that.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to try and catch up with him and ask. With a shrug, he continued to walk down the hallway while he opened the folder to see where his newest patent would be found. Scanning over smaller details, he found that his newest patient would be staying in room 'E328'. Closing the folder, Dr. Vargas began his walk to the third floor E wing to meet the hysterical aphonia patient.

* * *

Aldrich sat on the bed staring out the window that was a few feet from his bed. The bed itself was terribly stiff and the pillows lost their fluff leaving it thin and flimsy. The room itself was a bland white with nothing on its cracking walls, save a T.V. hanging in the top corner of the room. Under his pristine white sheets were a set of dull light blue clothing the staff gave him to wear. If it were up to him, he would set fire to the stiff and horrible looking fabric, but he was forced into them. At his left bedside, was a small light wood nightstand with a cheap looking lamp sitting on it and a simple chair next to it. To his right, an I.V. and scanner stood tall and intimidating. He didn't see the point in the instrument for he didn't have any real medical issues, but the nurse insisted that it was necessary.

All those silly things would've made Aldrich's stay at this hospital straight up miserable, if it weren't for the view the window provided. His room was facing away from the bustling town and toward an empty field. Because of the cold season, the field looked empty and sad, but on warmer days, sun rises, and sets he knew that the sight before him would be one to remember.

Aldrich sat looking out that window with his hands folded in his lap, back pushed against the flimsy pillows, reflecting. He had only been at this hospital for a few hours, in which he had already gotten himself into trouble four times. All four times his sons had to apologize for their father's behavior for he wasn't use to the conditions of the hospital. When his boys finally left, was when the staff's façade left as well. They became grouchy at the German and were a bit timid to talk to him, and he wouldn't blame any of them. In fact, he wanted to be left alone; he didn't want to be here, he wasn't sick or hurt. So why? Why did he have to be here?

Just then, the door opened slowly. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Aldrich turned his head to see a man's head pop in. The man had light brown curly hair that looked oddly like bed head. He had light brown eyes that lit up with he saw the blond man in bed. He had some scruff at his jaw line and above that was the biggest and happiest smile he has ever seen in his life. The man was handsome, he will say that much, but by his demeanor he seemed way too happy. Not impressed by the other man, Aldrich turned his attention back towards the window lowering his head. The new angle made more of his long blond hair fall in front of his face making it seem like he was sending a death glare.

He heard the brunet walk into his room fully, but he didn't dare look over toward him. He had no interest in being here and tried to send out that vibe toward the other man in the room.

The other man cleared his throat after a moment of silence, trying to get the other man's attention. When Aldrich continued to sit there, unmoving, the brunet said, "Hi there!" His voice was too peppy for the German's taste. Even though the brunet only said two words, Aldrich could tell that he was Italian and that annoyed him. Yet again, it didn't take much to annoy the blond.

When the green eyed blond didn't show any signs of responding again, the brunet continued to speak, "My name is Dr. Vargas. It's nice to meet you."

For some reason Aldrich was having a hard time believing this child like man could be a doctor. Another awkward pause hung in the air as the blond continued to sit there. It wasn't like Aldrich could respond to Dr. Vargas anyway.

"I'm going to be helping you with your hysterical aphonia!" he said in a cheery voice, as if having hysterical aphonia was a good thing, "I know its hard now, but we'll work through it!" Aldrich didn't move his gaze from the window. "I didn't really read your file, by the way," the doctor continued. That at least got a reaction from the blond. His back stiffened and a confused look came upon his face. He continued to stare out the window, but he still was confused at the other's words. What kind of doctor was this guy?! "The reason I didn't read it was because I wanted _you_ to tell me about yourself instead of some silly piece of paper."

_That. . . that actually sounds thoughtful,_ Aldrich thought, _Silly, but thoughtful. Maybe I miss judged him too quickly. . . _

"You're not deaf too are you?" Dr. Vargas asked as he continued to get no response from the blond. That comment actually got Aldrich to turn his head and glare at the burnet. Maybe Aldrich spoke too soon, again. The way his hair covered half of his face and the bright lighting of the room made Aldrich seem a lot more pissed off than he really was.

He was just simply glaring at the other while it looked like, to Augustus, he was ready to rip off a door from its hinges with his bare hands and break it over his knee. But instead of cowering, Dr. Vargas laughed at the other and took a step forward, "Well, now at least I know you can hear me!"

Now that the blond was facing the brunet, he got a proper look at him. Up close, he looked even happier that it seemed to be radiating off him. He was wearing a white lab coat like the rest of the doctors in this hospital. Under it, he wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, and kakis. He seemed to be a typical doctor, besides the fact that he was huge. Even under all that fabric, Aldrich could tell that the man was solid muscle. Aldrich wasn't flabby at all, quite lean actually, but compared to the brunet he looked like skin and bones.

"Oh, how about I tell you about myself first?" the doctor suggested. He bounced over to the empty chair at Aldrich's side and sat down. His bright brown eyes lit up toward Aldrich as he began to rapidly talk, "Well, my full name is Augustus Caesar Vargas. I'm an Italian psychiatrist from Rome. I have two wonderful sons, twins actually! Feliciano and Lovino! They are my pride and joy! I'm currently not married, and love to have sex! Your turn!"

With every word, Aldrich retreated further and further back into his bed. What the hell was up with this guy?! He was now convinced that this man wasn't a real doctor, he couldn't be. But right there on his name tag that hung on that pristine white lab coat was his name and below that guaranteeing his P.H.D.

The doctor smiled up at Aldrich, waiting for him to tell his story. The blond looked down at the other as if saying, "You think I'd tell you if I could?" Even though the German sent out glare after glare, the brunet continued to stare up at him with that dopy smile on his face. It was like his hopeful expression alone was supposed to convince Aldrich to talk.

Seeing that the Roman doctor wouldn't let the German get away with saying nothing, the blond would just have to _show_ him he couldn't.

Aldrich took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He took a few quiet breaths trying calm his now raging heartbeat. He slowly opened his green orbs and mouth together and tried to form words. He wanted to tell off the Roman doctor. He wanted to tell him to go away. He wanted to tell everyone to just leave him alone. When he let the air out of his lungs to speak, nothing came out but a whispering breath. He grit his teeth clenched his eyes shut. He inhaled sharply and tried again only to fail again. It should've been easy. It was something everyone could do. But when he tried a third time to only get air, he balled his fists into the sheets turning his head away from the doctor.

He _hated_ this. He hated all of this. Anytime someone told him to say something, and he couldn't, he felt so pathetic. It was just speaking, two year olds could do it so how could he not?! Well, there was a time when he could, but that was a long time ago.

He felt so ashamed that he didn't dare to meet the other's crippling gaze. Everyone looked upon him with pity anytime they saw he was unable to speak and he was sick of it! He couldn't will himself to look over at his doctor only to see that same pitying gaze. He just couldn't. It was pathetic to say that he was even near tears at the thought of all the people who felt sorry for him. He didn't need empathy. He didn't need any of them!

While he was glaring down the wall, trying so desperately hard not to look at the Italian, a hand reached out and placed itself on top of Aldrich's clenched fists. Socked, Aldrich turned his head to see Dr. Vargas' hand on top of his. Looking up toward his face, Aldrich expected to see a sad frown upon his handsome face but saw a smile. A _smile_. Granted the smile was a sad one, but no one has smiled upon him like that before. It. . . he didn't even know what to think of it.

"Don't worry," the doctor began, "I don't want to brag, but I'm a pretty good psychiatrist. I'll fix you up, that I promise," Dr. Vargas said seriously. He still had that smile on his face, but it wasn't as obnoxious this time. Aldrich's jaw was so stiff it began to hurt and he wondered if he could snap it off. But with that smile upon the brunet's face, his jaw went slack as he stared upon his doctor. That . . . that was by far the nicest thing anyone has ever told him regarding his speech problem. Everyone would always say they were sorry or wonder what was wrong with him. No one has ever told him . . . _that_ before.

Dr. Vargas gave Aldrich a reassuring squeeze of his hands and another smile before he stood up. He cracked his back and laughed, "Well, I should let you rest and get accustomed to your new surroundings. I think you might be here a while, but don't worry," He turned around and said over his shoulder, "I'll fix you up!" With that, he sent a wink toward the German and exited his room leaving the blond still wide eyed and at a loss of words.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my new story! I'm actually really excited for this one cause I know what's mostly going to happen in this one! I planned almost every chapter and I hope that I'll be able to update this frequently. **

**And I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of long. I wanted to really show how difficult it was for Aldrich to speak and such, and I hope I did a good job. And you all can tell me if I did a good job in a super kind review! :D**

**See you all next chapter~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, next chapter! And I'd like to thank all the people who favorited and reviewed and are fallowing! You are all amazing and I'd hug you if I could! Also, if anyone is confused with the first nine or so lines of this chapter just ask me what's goin' on 'cause I would get confused as well. I just wanted to throw that out there 'cause it is a bit weird, but I didn't know any other way to do it *shrug* **

**Once again I don't own Germania and Rome, but it would be cool if I did XD**

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~

_Why are you such a coward?!_

Ba-bump.

_'Vati? What's wrong?'_

Ba-bump.

_You will never stand up for yourself, will you? _

Ba-bump.

_'Don't hurt him!'_

Ba-bump.

_When will you finally grow a spine and man up?!_

Ba-bump.

_"Get out of my house!"_

Aldrich gasped as he bolted upright in bed drenched in sweat. His breaths came out fast, ridged, and panicked. Blood rushed though his ears and his eyes were wide and wild. He looked around the darkened space to see that he was still in his hospital room, not that it was some sort of relief. The dim light that was coming from the window by the moon illuminated the room eerily. The blond swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and tried to calm his intense heartbeat. He was sure that the patients next door could hear it.

He took his hand and dragged it down his face slowly until he was covering his mouth. It was the third time that week the German had that dream. It was bits and pieces of the past that still haunted him, refusing to leave him alone. He wondered when these nightmares would end so he could get a decent amount of sleep. Aldrich turned his head to look at the digital clock that sat next to the pathetic lamp and it read 2: 46. It was far too early in the morning, but the green eyed blond didn't feel the least bit tired and certainly didn't want to fall back asleep to that dream.

Slowly lying back down into the bed, he stared up at the ceiling cursing anyone up there that banished him to this fate. A fate where he was forced to relive the past that cost him his voice. It was truly a cruel fate that Aldrich would probably never escape from. Yet again, there was his 'doctor' who said he could cure his hyper-hypo? . . . whatever he had. The man seemed so childish that it was hard to picture him doing anything helpful.

A sigh escaping his lips, Aldrich closed his eyes and rested his mind. The extra stress on his shoulders would help no one. His shoulders physically relaxed against the stiff bed as he let his mind draw a blank.

The German laid there in a meditation like state until sun rise. The light rays hit his face making his eyes open slowly. He then got up from his bed to watch the morning sun from the windowsill. The window had a perfect ledge in front of it making it a nice spot for Aldrich to sit, but not too far for his I.V. to pop out of his arm. The sun ascended into the sky gradually bringing light to the dull world outside. Bright colors of red and orange slowly became more vibrant. For a moment, a small and fleeting moment, Aldrich felt at peace.

The blond continued to watch the sun crawl into the sky until it was midmorning. A nurse came into his room, expecting him to be asleep no doubt. The nurse had long, wavy, brown hair that was tucked behind her ears. A flower was placed in her chocolate locks for some reason Aldrich didn't know. She was also wearing the standard nurse's outfit: short white dress like uniform with matching white pants. She was pretty, most defiantly, but she wasn't really Aldrich's type. The nurse, which the blond never bothered to learn the name of, nearly jumped out of her pristine white shoes when she saw Aldrich out of bed. "What are you doing out of bed?!" the nurse yelled as she set a try of food down on the desk next to the empty bed. She looked worried for the blond's safety, but at the same time irritated that he was out and about.

Aldrich glared down the nurse through the corner of his eye. His green orbs pierced through his golden locks in an intimidating glower. The nurse's ferocity weakened at his brutal look but continued, "Get back in bed before you . . . hurt yourself."

The blond raised an eyebrow. Her hesitance showed that she didn't even have a legit reason for him to go back into that horrid bed. He was just looking out the window; it wasn't like he was jumping from it. Also, how could he possibly hurt himself by looking out a damn window?!

Sending another glare at the nurse, he turned his head back toward the window to observe the outside world once again. The nurse put her hands on her hips and said again, a bit more firmly, "Please Mr. Beilschmidt, get back to bed."

Aldrich remained unmoving.

The nurse huffed and walked over to the blond and folded her arms across her large chest, "Mr. Beilschmidt!" She sounded like she was scolding a small child, and Aldrich was _not_ a small child. He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare out the window. He really didn't see the harm in looking out a window!

The nurse was just about ready to rip the German from the window and drag him back to the bed, but the door opened to reveal none other than Dr. Vargas. He had a smile on his face but it dipped down as he saw the sight before him. Augustus rushed into the room and went up to the nurse with a friendly smile and said in his overly peppy voice, "Whoa Miss Héderváry! What's up?"

The nurse looked up at the Roman and smiled at him, "Well, Mr. Beilschmidt won't get back to bed."

For a moment, a wave of confusion passed over the Italian's face. Who was _Beilschmidt_? He looked over to the blond and back to the nurse, putting two and two together. Oh, so his last name was Beilschmidt? What was that, Russian? He'd have to ask later, but at least he had something to call his patient now. "What's the harm in looking at this beautiful day we're having?" Dr. Vargas retorted. Aldrich was close to thanking the brunet, but yet again he really couldn't.

Miss Héderváry opened her mouth to argue with the doctor but nothing came out. She was stumped. Augustus, noticing this, laughed at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out, talking the whole way. Aldrich tuned most of it out as he continued to gaze out the window.

When the door closed again, Dr. Vargas was still in the room. He smiled at the German whom didn't return his eye contact. The two just waited for one to break it the silence, but considering the blond couldn't do that it was up to Dr. Vargas. The doctor cleared his throat, gaining the green eyed man's attention. The brunet nudged his head in the direction of the patient's bed, silently telling him to get back to bed. Aldrich eyed both the doctor and the cot. He really didn't want to be in that thing again, but the look that Vargas gave was near impossible to say no to. Sighing, Aldrich got up from his seat next to the window and heavily sat down on the bed.

Augustus' face lit up at that and said, "Aw, so the barbarian can be trained!"

Aldrich jolted and glared at the other as if saying, _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

The Roman laughed at his own joke as he sat down next to Aldrich. He looked over at the tray of food Miss Héderváry brought over. He didn't touch any of it and didn't make any moves to try. Taking a deep breath, Augustus started to work his magic. "So, _Mr. Beilschmidt_, how about we start with your therapy, _si_?" The way Dr. Vargas said the other's name sounded awkward and almost wrong. It didn't quite roll off the tongue like everything else he said, but it wouldn't be the first time someone didn't butcher the blond's last name.

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Dr. Vargas continued, "Let's start with something simple. How about . . . your name! Yes, that seems like a good idea! Alright, do you remember what your voice sounds like?"

Aldrich raised an eyebrow, _"I wouldn't be dumb enough to forget my own voice."_

Augustus laughed at the other's expression and continued, "I was just making sure! So what I want you to do is picture yourself saying your name and then I want you to physically say it. See? Easy!"

Aldrich stared at him for a moment. That's it? Really? It just seemed all but too easy. Giving the brunet one last quizzical look, he decided to comply. The German closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He picked a memory, any old memory from his archive, and replayed it over and over in his head.

His name.

It should be simple.

After a few moments of the two sitting in silence, Aldrich took another breath and mouthed his name but nothing came out, just like every other time he's tried. The blond snapped his jaw shut and turned his gaze away from the doctor.

"Keep trying," Dr. Vargas urged. Aldrich sighed, it wasn't that easy. If he pictured himself saying words his voice wouldn't magically come back! This guy wasn't a real doctor! "Uh," the doctor hesitated. He searched the room for something then turned back to his patient. "Keep working on it. You look parched! I'll go get you a glass of water!" he said quickly. He then got up from his seat and dashed to the door, flinging it open and shutting it with a loud bang. Aldrich just sat there, stunned staring at the door where the doctor left. He was about to shift himself so he was properly sitting on the bed when the door flung open again and Dr. Vargas' head popped back in and he said quickly, "Practice!" and shut the door again.

The Roman left in such a hurry that Aldrich thought that the brunet was getting tired of him and wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Did he think that Aldrich was a lost cause? The Roman probably rushed out to tell his friends how lame he was and how he couldn't even say his own name. Aldrich wouldn't blame him. He thought he was pathetic too.

Resting his head against the pillow, Aldrich was tempted to fall back into slumber and forget trying to say his name, forget Dr. Vargas and his stupid therapy, forget this stupid hospital, but he didn't. He wanted to show that cocky, loud-mouthed, overly peppy Italian that he _could_ get his voice back and prove him wrong!

Aldrich practiced trying to say his name for another two hours, that flew by, before his stomach's needs became too loud to ignore. As he ate the food the nurse, whose name still escaped him, gave him. Now his throat was becoming really parched. Where was that good for nothing doctor with that water he promised?!

After another hour of practicing and being irritated as hell, Augustus entered the room once more, glass of water in hand. He came in timidly, like he was afraid of getting yelled at. He put a smile on his face as he entered, "Hey there."

Aldrich crossed his arms across his chest glaring at his doctor, _"Where the hell were you?!"_

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Dr. Vargas tried to explain, "There was this pretty nurse and then I got hungry and got some pasta for lunch, oh it was so good! And-"

The blond glared harder, _"You're not helping your cause."_

The brunet noticed this glare and laughed nervously, "Hehe, yeah. So here's your water!" The Roman handed Aldrich the glass with a dopy smile on his face.

Aldrich narrowed his eyes but accepted the water, his throat was still parched. He took gulp after gulp in silence. Aldrich chugged the whole thing down, or tried to at least. When he was down to his last few gulps, Dr. Vargas blurted, "You know you're very pretty for a man."

At those few words Aldrich stopped drinking and almost spit the water in his face. The Roman continued, "If I met you on the street I'm sure I would've thought you were a beautiful lady!"

That did it for him. He didn't necessarily do a spit-take but he did choke on the water. With difficulty, Aldrich swallowed the liquid that was in his mouth then began to cough up a storm. His face burned with embarrassment while he tried to clear his throat, from choking on water and from what his doctor said.

Augustus' smile widened and he patted the other's back trying to help him, "Yes, perfect! Cough just like that!"

The blond's throat was clearing by the time Augustus said that. Aldrich stared at the other, _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

By the time Aldrich's throat cleared, Dr. Vargas explained, "You have to start coughing like that more often!" The other gave the doctor a questioning look, so he explained further, "See, coughing strengthens the vocal cords. It's like when a baby cries when it comes out of the womb. I had to really make you cough, not like a fake cough, so I had to say something that could catch you off guard!"

Aldrich raised an eyebrow. That seemed like a legit reason and it actually made sense, but if the doctor wanted him to cough then he could've just asked instead of almost choking him!

Once he settled back into his bed, in the back of his mind he had a strange thought that he tried to fight down. In the back of his mind, he kind of liked the Roman's comment. No no no! He didn't! He's just crazy on top of mute that's all!

Augustus smiled and said, "Alright, so let's get back to your therapy. Have you practiced trying to say your name?"

The blond nodded.

"Good! So now that you got your vocal cords all worked up and you practiced, try again!"

Aldrich didn't see how simply coughing would help. He would admit that his throat felt sore, a good kind of sore, but he didn't quite know how that would help him. Guess he's gonna find out. Taking a ritual deep breath and closing of his eyes, he imagined himself speaking his name. Ritually, he opened his eyes and tried to replicate his memory.

". . . Al . . ."

His eyes widened.

He spoke.

It was quiet, barely audible and quite hoarse, but he _spoke_.

Aldrich scrambled, grabbing his throat. He was so close, oh so close. It's been years and he's finally said _something_. Aldrich began to hyperventilate. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes were wild in fear and sadness. He was so close. He tried again to speak but his breathing was so quick and panicked that nothing came out.

"Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt! Calm down, please!" Dr. Vargas said placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Aldrich barely heard him. Now that he heard his voice, he thought he could do it again. He _knew_ he could. He just had to keep trying, no matter what!

"Beilschmidt, you have to calm down. If you get too emotional with this then you'll revert back to the state you were in before. Please calm down!" The Roman was beginning to sound panicked and desperate. His grip on Aldrich's shoulder increased.

The pressure from the other's hand snapped the blond out of his frightened state. He took deep breaths, calming his now raging heart beat. Aldrich closed his eyes and fully leaned against the bed. He lost himself so easily; he became a desperate wild beast. He was ashamed he didn't have more will power than that.

Dr. Vargas took a deep breath and settled back in his chair. He smiled at the other and said breaking the silence, "Well, I think that should be it for today."

Keeping his eyes closed, Aldrich nodded.

Augustus got up from his chair and made his way towards the door. Aldrich was glad for that; he really wanted to be alone and think. The brunet turned the knob and stepped out of the blond's room, but before he closed the door giving Aldrich the privacy he desired Augustus said, "You know I mean what I said, about you being beautiful. I really think you are."

Aldrich's eyes snapped open and his face flushed in a deep crimson red. Without thinking, Aldrich sat up, grabbed the pillow from behind his head, and chucked it at the Roman. Augustus yelped and closed the door as fast as he could.

Aldrich was once again alone in his room feeling scared, desperate, and something else he never wanted to admit to others and himself.

**Yay there's that chapter! Also, Aldrich wasn't really talking if you didn't know, he was thinking what was in italics. Sorry if that wasn't clear. **

**If you have any questions, comments, or just wanna chat leave a review! =)**

**See you next time! **


End file.
